Severed Lives
by Glue Stick Gary
Summary: Five separate individuals...and through the strong intimate bond of a gestalt, are considered as one unit. Follow the story of five femmes as they test the limits of their bond in the most dreaded place in the universe: The Nemesis. Contains OCs.


_Greetings! I'm back from the dead :)_

_My name is Glue Stick Gary and I've been a transformer fan for years now. Only recently have I started writing fanfictions again. Please take notes that this story starts off a random point, right into the thick of it. Eventually I hope to put together the pieces to get you to know the characters and how they ended up in the Nemesis on earth. Please rate and review, for it brings inspiration. I'm looking for a beta, someone I can learn from and in turn teach something back. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Freefall was alone and it scared her to the deepest corners of her spark. It was like a growing infection, starting with only small symptoms and then spreading to the rest of her body at an accelerating speed. She pushed herself up from the floor and onlined her optics to adjust to the darkness of the Decepticon brig. She was alone physically, yes. But she always had the constant presents of her sisters in the link they all shared.<p>

But somehow she was cut off.

Freefall's engine picked up, keening loudly in the darkness. She stood and observed her surroundings. Since being knocked out, she found herself in the same brig as before. But beyond those glowing energon bars, she saw a pair of optics intently watching her. Surprise and fear showed up on her face, mixing together in a beautiful pattern. Freefall was the one who always showed emotion, who would always show what was on her processor clearly on her face. It deemed her amongst the weakest of the group, compared to Viper or Firestarter.

"It's about time you onlined."

She didn't recognize the voice right away, but as the Decepticon stepped into view, she almost kicked herself for not recognizing it sooner. Freefall couldn't help but back away and press her body against the wall.

Starscream smirked.

Nightlife was bound at her wrists and at her ankles. She tried pitifully at tugging at the restraints but she knew it was no use. She somehow spun herself around to take in her surrounds. It seemed to look like an ordinary barrack, with multiple recharge berths. Nightlife felt dread eating away at her the longer she recognized that the room she was in now must be a shared living quarters of one of the gestalts.

She turned her body in another direction to take in more, to try to see what she was up against.

Datapads, empty energon cuges, furniture very worn down from years of abuse. Car polish and other random items that she guessed were mementos. With all the different kind of stuff that littered the room, she figured they'd come from five very different personalities. It almost made her laugh, on how similar her own room looked like when she shared with her sisters back on the ship.

The lack of cleanliness and utter mess of one area reminded her so much of Firestarter, while the one opposite of that section was pristine and clean with everything in its place...as would Avox. Nightlife was brought from her thoughts when she heard loud excited voices approaching the door. Nightlife quickly lay back on the floor and spun the wheels on her shoulders. The friction of her tires sent her rolling across the floor and under the messy recharge berth.

The doors opened and Nightlife almost groaned in dread.

The Stunticons walked in, Motormaster instantly looking around the room. He sneered, and the other Stunticons almost backed away into the corridor and away from the angery truck.

"Where is she!" He roared and turned towards the smaller mechs. From her point on the floor, Nightlife could only make out their feet. Motormaster's large boxy feet pivoted to yellow ones, Drag Strip. Nightlife winced when she heard the impact of metal on metal and Drag Strip's feet were no longer on the ground.

_He must be holding him by the neck..._ Nightlife suddenly felt sorry for the other mech, but realized that she should be sorry for herself in a couple of breem. Her hiding place wasn't the most imaginative and surely they'd find her sooner or later.

The room filled with Drag Strip's engine rumbling loudly and he managed to croak out a reply.  
>"There's no way she got out. I knocked her out and tied her up."<p>

Then suddenly there was an excited shout and manic crackling that only must be Wildrider's version of laughing. He bounded over and Nightlife almost screamed in fright. He threw himself down on his knees and his grinning face came into view.

"I found her!" He reached forward and grabbed her by the arms. She was hauled out and up and struggled out of his grasp.

"She was playing hide and seek!" He laughed again, and Nightlife tried to elbow free. But once she caught the sight of Motormaster she completely froze. Motormaster had every element of fear, hatred, loath and everything in between wrapped up in a large package. He was menacing and large, maybe three times her size and width. Those violet optics narrowed at her while her own were wide with raw fear.

The other Stunticons peaked around to stare at the femme, and then up at Motormaster to see what he would do next. Then finally, he opened his mouth.

"Everyone leave. I have her first."

Nightlife almost felt her energon pump explode.

Firestarter side stepped and ducked as her attacked threw a punch. She then kicked the mech's feet from under him. He tumbled to the ground and swiped at her. She over calculated her steps, hopping over his attack but his other arm shot out and wrapped around her ankle.

She was on the ground in second, and the impact momentarily stunned her. He yanked hard towards him he rolled over, so he was on top and putting all his weight down on her, trapping her.

Blitzwing snarled and Firestarter tried to struggle free. Firestarter looked into his visor and then flicker over his other facial features. His hands clasped around her neck and she tensed up. Briefly she wondered how her other sisters were doing, if they were not slagged yet like she was about to be.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces limb by limb."

By sheer luck, Firestarter managed to free her leg from under him and knee him in his chest plate. She repeated several times before she got the desired results. Blitzwing grunted in pain and rolled off, for the spikes protruding from her knee joints pierced through a joint and magically ruptured a minor energon tube. Quickly Firestarter sprang up and hurled herself at the opposite part of the room and watched as Blitzwing gathered himself up. He took a moment to internally scan the damage and the smirk on his lips clearly stated that it barely did damage. Nevertheless, energon leaked down his front and he fixated his stare on Firestarter. He chuckled.

Firestarter had placed a table with a couple chairs in between them when she fled, and hopped up on his own recharging berth. It was nice to have a moment to cycle some oxygen into her systems, cooling her down somewhat.

"Evading won't last you long down here, little girl."

Firestarter chuckled. "Too bad, I'm beginning to like it down here with just the two of us."

"You know, I was planning on just ending your life right here and now but I've decided to indulge myself a bit."

Any confidence that Firestarter was beginning to build up deflated at that moment. In her mind images of her sisters came into view, each one smiling and happy, then replaced by the next femme. Will this be the end? They've lasted far too long for it to end right here in the depths of the Nemesis. Firestarter tried to think of anything...anything to help her out of this. But she was tired, injured and scared. This mech before her wasn't even dented and from the look on his face, he was getting ready to overpower her at any moment.

She spoke before she knew the words even formed in her mind.

"Why...don't we work out an agreement?"

The seriousness of her tone and the strangeness of the question took Blitzwing off guard. Then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Work out an agreement? What do I look like? An Autobot?" He spat mockingly. He laughed.

Firestarter seethed.

"Lay it on me. You have exactly one breem."

Avox sat comfortably on a large metal table in the medical bay. The Constructicons has long since taken a scan of her body, external and internal. Scrapper and Hook both look over the data pad which she knew held her results. Their faces held no emotion and no indication of anything they were thinking.

Her optics moved from them to Scavenger who was located just beside her. He looked somewhat uneasy and out of place, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Avox ignored him and examined her digits, slightly surprised at their condition. Based on the beating her and her sisters received since the Decepticons raided and taken them prisoner, she'd expected her body to be in worse damage then it originally is.

At the mention of her sisters, Avox started to worry. Was Viper okay? What of, Freefall and Firestarter's fates. Her lips turned down in a grimace knowing that they were worse off than she. Scrapper told her personally that they were given orders to refrain from harming her in anyway, before they received all the information they needed from her examination.

What were they going to find? The secrets of the universe hidden away somewhere in her chassis? As usual, she didn't talk. She never did, not even to her sisters. Her silences was her motivation against the fight between the Decpeticons and Autobots as her stance of neutrality. Her indifference, her aloof attitude, she carelessness to others other than sisters was her stance in the war. She didn't care about anything but the survival of her gestalt. Any decision made by Avox was a decision based on that philosophy.

"She won't accept the energon, Srapper."

Oh right, the energon. Avox glanced at it again and back at Scavenger. A glimse of hope radiated off him for a second and she turned her attention from him.

It could be lased with anything from drugs to deadly chemicals. Scrapper looked up from the quiet conversation from Hook.

"Force her to consume it then."

Scavenger seemed taken aback by the suggestion. Avox heard a chuckle emit behind her, probably Bonecrusher or Long Haul by the sound of it. Scavenger's shovel tail curled timidly and Avox saw that as weakness. To her, emotions other then hatred and anything related to it were signed of weakness in the face of the enemy. The other Constructicons all watched now, as Scavenger picked up the cube. Avox shifted so she faced him. She allowed her emotionless face to shows hints of hostility and she calculated different plans of actions in her processor.

The hatred of Decepticons ruled out on top the moment Scavenger reached out towards her. His free hand was held firmly behind her helm while the other coaxed the energon into her mouth. Avox tried to move her head out of the way but he held her in place. Her lips were pressed in a tight line, never allowing them to open for the Decepticon.

After a moment of no luck, there was double the amount of chuckles.

"Need any help there?" Long Haul taunted.

Scavenger glared over her shoulder at him. Avox placed her hands on his chest plate and shoved him away. There was a brief pause in the med bay, taken aback by Avox. Scavenger looked so uncomfortable...and what was that...hurt? She might have felt bad if not for Bonecrusher stomping over to Scavenger and snatching the cube from him. He then turned to Avox with deadly intent.

She snarled fiercely.

_Bring it on, Decepticon. _

Bonecrusher rushed forward and Avox rolled out of the way. She jumped up swiftly on the table. The other Constructicons stepped back, and Mixmaster and Long Haul retrieved their guns from subspace...just in case. Avox was unarmed after all, and about the same size of any of them. They could handle themselves.

She was about to kick the cube right out of his hand when he leaned forward, hands on the table and pulled with great force. The table shifted three feet and Avox lost her balance and fell on her aft. Her ankle was snagged in Bonecrushers's grip and pulled forward.

His hands were on her face, prying open her mouth. Avox thrashed left and right, desperate to get out of his grasp. He put all his weight on her lower body, so she couldn't move that part at all. Scavenger came up behind Avox and grabbed her wrists, yanking them above her head.

Hook and Scrapper looked at each other, completely out of words. For once they didn't know that to say about this situation. Bonecrusher managed to open her mouth and placed his digits inside. He flexed his digits so they opened and forced her mouth to stay open. His other hand retrieved the energon and began feeding her.

Avox made sure to stay completely quiet as she was forced to fill her energon intakes. Her internal diagnostic had flashed it's warns on her energon reserves at the beginning of the cycle about refuelling. But she ignored it, like she often did.

Her engine was the only sound coming from her body, loudly grumbling against Bonecrusher's own engine. His engine picked up in return, over powering her senses as the vibrations was ripping from him. When he finished he closed her mouth shut and held it in place. It was just-in-case scenario, if he suspected Avox to purge her energon tanks back up.

Avox tried to pull her arms free but she was still left prisoner. She hated being this over powered, this weak in front of others. Bonecrusher abruptly pushed himself off her and her arms were released a second after.

Avox instantly sat up rubbing her wrists and glaring at Bonecrusher.

Bonecrusher returned the look with the exactly amount of malice, and then some. He then turned towards Scavenger and frowned.

"_That's_ how you're supposed to do it. " He said, and then walked off.

Silence filled the room. And then...

"W-wow! I would have suggested to s-s-sedate her but that was more fun!"

Viper stood in the Decpeticon command center, where all the magic happened in the Nemesis. Two Decepticon seekers stood behind her, silent but ever watchful. Their optics didn't show the intensions they craved to have once they were left alone with her. They would possess her body and use it for their sick enjoyment. The dark thoughts could clearly be read on their expressions but Viper decided to ignore it, for now.

Soundwave stood at the other side of the large room, in front of the large screen that served as the mother computer. A very large surface was stretched before him, millions of buttons with different cybertronic symbols on them. He was swiftly typing in commands and finally the screen changed from it surveillance of the bottom of the ocean to four different camera angles of different rooms.

Viper couldn't help but gasp. There was her family unit, each individually presented on the screen. Her optics landed on the first image. She saw Freefall's small and fragile body curled up in fear in the corner of the brig. Then suddenly she wasn't the only one in the shot anymore. Starscream stepped into view, his smirk so clear on his face. His body was so large and cruel compared to the innocents of Freefall. She could hear the femme scream something at him as she tried to scoot away. He lifted his arm, reaching for her then...

The camera blacked out and she was on to the next. Firestarter was talking to Blitzwing. She was using a calm tone but the desperation in her voice was clear. She tried to convince him to spare her life, that she would be eternally grateful and in debt, that...she would be his if she was spared.

Viper knew Blitzwing personally and the way he treated femmes. They never stood a change against the sadist. Then Blitzwing looked like he was considering the proposition, a cruel grin spreading across his mouth. He stood up sharply, stomped over to Firestarter and before the femme could react, struck her right in the face.

She was flung backwards on his berth and then he jumped on her.

Viper stepped forward, screaming for Firestarter, yelling her name like it would help. The Dececpeticons behind her grabbed hold of her arms and held her in place. The image of Firestarter faded and Viper saw Nightlife.

The femme that could bring smiles to the most depressed transformer on the planet. The femme that would laugh and others would laugh, and just brighten the room with her warm and bright smile. The femme that devoted her life to never hurt, to always protect others weaker than her. That femme at the moment was being maliciously...violated by Motormaster.

Viper screamed again, feeling her energon start to bubble inside her. It felt like she was living in a nightmare, like all her fears were being extracted from the deepest corner of her mind and manifesting to reality. She had failed to help her sisters, she had led them to death. She had signed away their fates that moment in their ship that fateful day.

The image faded and finally there was Avox. Scavenger gently trying to coax the energon into her. Then Bonecrusher taking over and completely overwhelming her with his force. After that ordeal Avox looked stunned and shaken and Viper could see the anger coming off her like an aura. The image faded and the screen was black...momentarily.

Soundwave fingered another command into the computer and then Megatron's face flashed into view. The sheer image of her brought her to her knees, defeat, dread, helplessness and hatred mixing inside her chassis. She felt like a pawn in front of Megatron. The leader smirked, enjoying his power he had over the femme.

"Greetings, Viper. I take it you and your femmes are enjoying our fine hospitality."

The coneheads behind her snicker, but Viper doesn't know what to say back. She keeps on going back to the images of Freefall, Firestarter, Avox and Nightlife. Oh, poor Nightlife. She doesn't deserve such hostility, such mauling.

Viper looked up at Megatron, meeting his optics with her own green ones.

"What do you plan on doing with us Megatron?"

He simply laughs, mocking her one hundred per cent.

"Oh, I have a lot planned for you and your _gestalt. _Do not worry, I intent to make use of you and your teammates to your full potential. You see, I've heard of you and your femmes reputation back on Cybertron. Attacking both Decepticons and Autobots alike. I took interest in you, Viper."

Viper frowned, not understanding.

"I for one, can spot potential within a transformer. I had a glimpse of that when we raided your ship. You fought back as would any Autobot but there was a different air about you that was almost...a Decepticon quality."

Anger finally fired up inside her, exploding out of her. Viper swung her leg forward and then back, kicking one of the seekers feet from under him. He crashed to the ground and she was pulled and flung into the arms of the other seeker. The tips of her digits fell away on hinges and she aimed her hand at the red and white seeker. At this point blank range, she would hit him dead on in the face and most certainly causing death...

But she lost her balance when the blue conehead kicked her legs from her and she shot five slivers of glowing violet segments from her digits. They were the skinny and long as bolts and each could deliver death if hit in the fight place. Three made it past the white seeker and struck the purple wall behind him. But two managed to make it into the joints in between his chest and right shoulder.

In minutes the seeker moaned in pain, static clearly being present in his vocals. Dirge watched in horror as Ramjet fell to the floor, convulsing. Viper stepped forward and pointed a finger at Megatron.

"I am NO Decepticon, Megatron!" She yelled fiercely. Megatron narrowed his optics at her, but still keeping his smirk. "The only thing you and I have in common is the sparks in our chest compartments. Both are alive and vibrant and won't go down without a fight if the time shows. I've been fighting all my life, partially against Decepticons. And from all those vorns have taught me one thing."

Five more segments of violet slivers appeared at the tips of her digits and she smirked.

"As long as I have something worth fighting for, I'll be fighting mechs like you until my spark is ripped out of my body."

She shot the segments into the screen like darts on a scoring board. The screen blackened and then exploded. The deadly chemicals seeped into the screen and some dripped down onto the control panel.

Soundwave had already moved from where he sat and was staring straight at Viper. Before she could turn her body towards him and carefully take aim...her mind exploded in pain.

So much pain that it was so foreign and so intensely hot that it instantly crippled her. She heard screaming far off in the distance, but she knew better. It was coming from her own vocalizer. Her hands gripped her head, wishing for it to stop, wishing for her to just die so the pain would stop...

And then her optics blackened and she offlined.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will explain more hopefully... or not! :) <em>

_Please review if you like it and tell me if anything needs improvement :D  
><em>


End file.
